Death Note Drabbles
by Hello Mello
Summary: A series of drabbles about Death Note and its characters that focuses mostly on the LightxL yaoi pairing. Ch.2 L drinks Milk Tea Boba for the first time and the result is catastrophic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Death Note Drabbles

Rating: K (for now)

Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama/etc.

Pairing: Multiple but mostly L/Light

Fandom: Death Note

Summary: a series of drabbles about Death Note and its characters

Author's Notes: this chapter occurs when Light was still studying to get into Todai (or its equivalent) so he would still be living in his parents' house.

Drabble One: Apple Jacks

"Let's play with your Xbox!"

"No."

"Let's write down some more names."

"No."

"Let's-"

"No."

"I didn't even finish it yet!" Ryuk sputtered indignantly and Light held onto his last remaining strand of sanity.

Ryuk was bored, which never boded well for Light because whenever the shinigami had nothing to occupy his albeit creepy mind, he always somehow ends up annoying Light... in one form or another.

And today was no different, because while Light was trying to figure out the value of e if _x_3 + 3_b_2_x_-2_c_3 when x is equals to e, Ryuk was banging his head on the headboard.

Light turned an aggravated look at him. "Ryuk, would you please quiet it down, I'm trying to study," he requested calmly, the kind of calm in nature before the hurricane rips out trees and trailer parks.

Ryuk gave Light his customary smile, baring his pearly fangs and all before speaking, "Demo, Raito I'm bored!"

"Then entertain yourself..." Light started but was cut off.

"But you wont play with me" Ryuk countered.

"...without having to bother me." Light finished.

"But there's nothing fun to do!" Ryuk complained, eerily child-like.

Light sighed yet again and was about to reply when Ryuk spoke. "I know! If you give me apples, then I'll leave you alone for today."

"You already ate apples today," Light reasoned. "Besides, there's no more. Sayu brought the last ones to her school picnic."

Ryuk wilted on the spot and Light wondered if the shinigami was now going to die because the apples had an affair with Sayu.

"No apples…" Ryuk cried somberly as he began to twitch.

_Drug withdrawals_, Light thought to himself as he watched the God of Death contort into various positions. _It's kind of amusing in a way, to watch a Death God reduced to this_, he thought with a smile.

Light, finally getting enough of the melodrama, stood up and began heading towards the door. "Ryuk." He called to get the shinigami's attention. "I don't have anymore apples but I think I might have something else that you might like." He said as he walked out of his room, assured the Ryuk would follow, and headed towards the kitchen.

Opening one of the cabinets, he took out a green colored box. Then, he headed for the dish washer and took out a spoon and a bowl. Laying all the things at the table, he walked towards the fridge and took out some milk.

"What's that?" Ryuk asked, eyeing the green box.

Light merely gave him a smile as he poured the milk and the contents of the box into the bowl. It was little peach and green circles.

"This is called apple jacks-" Light explained and rolled his eyes when Ryuk perked up at the word apple "-and I think you might like it. Here" Light said as he handed the bowl to Ryuk and walked abruptly out of the kitchen, not even giving the Death God a second glance, ran into his room, and lock the door.

Finally, he could study in peace.

It was only a few minutes later however that he heard the loud cry of, "This doesn't taste like apples!!" that he soon resolved that one of these days, as Kira, he would eliminate all the apples in the world and would laugh hysterically and evilly as Ryuk was reduced to ashes when he tries to save his beloved apples.

Then vengeance would be his.


	2. Of Detectives and Milk Tea

Title: Death Note Drabbles

Rating: K

Genre: Humor

Pairing: None (but is L/Light if you tilt your head to the right and squint one eye)

Fandom: Death Note

Summary: L drinks boba for the first time

Author's Note: The first time I drank Milk Tea Boba, my friend told me that the tapiocas were doggy doo and i was disgusted. That and I dont think that L had ever consumed Boba before. So...moving on.

Chapter Two: Milk Tea

L looked at his Milk Tea in what could only be described as morbid curiosity before sniffing the concoction

Then, he eyed the brown stuff on the bottom of the flimsy plastic cup and stirred it with the straw before turning to Light with a frown.

"Light-kun, I believe that a dog has defecated on my drink."

Matsuda who was sitting next to L spit out his drink before turning to the detective, fear evident in his face as he might have drank milk tea with feces in it as well.

It was Light that remained calm and spoke to L in an even voice. "That's the boba part of the milk tea, Ryuuzaki."

L sharply turned towards Yagami Soichiro-san, waiting for him to reprimand his son for name calling. When none came, he turned towards Light and frowned.

"Light-kun, it's not very nice to insult people."

Light sighed. "It's just tapioca, quit over analyzing it."

"It looks like excrements from a chihuahua." L murmured and Aizawa stood up and threw his still full taro slush in the trash.

"It's not." Light spoke.

"You try it first then." L said, his voice sounding as reasonable as a three year old as he pushed the drink in front of Light's face.

Light merely shrugged as he drank from the cup, consuming half of the whole thing and smiled inwardly as he heard L screech in a childlike voice, "Eew! Light-kun is drinking tea with poo!"


End file.
